Tam, gdzie nie dotarł wcześniej żaden człowiek
by JellyTime
Summary: Podczas przepustki Kirk zbiera się na odwagę i zadaje Spockowi nurtujące go pytanie. Jedno, drugie, trzecie... Na którym się skończy? Uwaga! Slash!


Cała załoga statku Enterprise była właśnie na zasłużonej przepustce. Na pokładzie zostało jedynie kilku techników, którzy na zmianę mieli pełnić wartę. Wszyscy inni znajdowali się na jednej z najwspanialszych stacji kosmicznych. Była ona zaprojektowana z myślą właśnie o wędrowcach pragnących odpoczynku po długich podróżach w niewygodnych, ciasnych statkach. Dlatego też na kilku poziomach ulokowanych było kilka hoteli o różnych standardach, baseny, bary, restauracje, kino, teatr, a nawet dwa parki, znajdujące się pod wielkimi, przeszklonymi kopułami. Wszystko to, by zapewnić maksymalną rozrywkę.

Kapitan James Kirk po raz pierwszy od trzech miesięcy wypoczywał. Siedział w barze wraz z przyjaciółmi – doktorem McCoy'em i komandorem Spockiem. Był już po paru szklaneczkach swojego ulubionego whisky. Doktor również był już nieco rozweselony i rzucał zalotne spojrzenia do wszystkich przechodzących obok kobiet. Natomiast Spock siedział niewzruszony z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi. W szklance stojącej przed nim znajdowała się zwykła woda bez gazu.

- Czy mogę już wracać na statek, kapitanie? – zapytał Wolkanin, jak zwykle spokojnym tonem. – Moja obecność tutaj jest zupełnie nieuzasadniona i bezcelowa.

- Daj spokój, Spock. – Kirk nieświadomie posłał mu swój najbardziej uwodzicielski uśmiech. – Zasługujesz na trochę rozrywki po tak idealnej służbie. Poza tym jesteś naszym przyjacielem, nie pijemy bez ciebie!

McCoy ochoczo wzniósł swój kieliszek, a wolną ręką huknął Spocka w plecy.

- Jak zawsze idealny, co? Nasz niezastąpiony…

- Doktorze, uważam, że powinien pan przestać spożywać alkohol, ponieważ robi pan rzeczy, z których zdecydowanie nie byłby pan zadowolony w stanie trzeźwym – powiedział spokojnie Wolkanin.

Kirk nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu, a ponieważ akurat pociągnął łyk whisky, piekący płyn szybko znalazł się w jego nosie.

- Wszystko w porządku, Bones – wymamrotał, gdy doktor już był gotów spieszyć mu na ratunek. – Nie powinienem po prostu z wami pić, to może być dla mnie szkodliwe.

- Podobnie jak rozbijanie się wielkim statkiem po kosmosie, frrru, frrru! – McCoy rozłożył ręce, imitując samolot, przez co mało nie wybił Spockowi lewego oka. – Odlatuję po nowe drinki, panowie, niczym najlepszy kapitan Gwiezdnej Floty!

Wstał z miejsca i tanecznym krokiem ruszył w kierunku baru, co jakiś czas imitując dźwięki silnika. Spock spoglądał na jego poczynania, charakterystycznie unosząc brew.

- Nigdy nie zrozumiem pewnych zachowań waszej rasy – powiedział do kapitana. – Jedną z nich jest skłonność do nadużywania napojów alkoholowych, zupełnie nieuzasadniona medycznie.

- Hmmm… Można powiedzieć, że to dla nas forma rozrywki – rzekł Kirk niepewnie. Zawsze miał problem z wyjaśnianiem Wolkaninowi ludzkich zachowań, tak oczywistych dla wszystkich wokół.

Jim obejrzał się przez ramię, szukając McCoy'a. Doktor stał przy barze, flirtując z jakąś wyjątkowo urodziwą Andorianką. Najwyraźniej nie zamierzał wrócić zbyt szybko, zwłaszcza że udało mu się namówić dziewczynę na drinka. Mimo swojego wskazującego stanu, Kirk zdał sobie sprawę, że nareszcie jest ze Spockiem sam na sam i to po służbie. W dodatku nie znajdowali się na statku, gdzie zawsze byli narażeni na wścibskie spojrzenia i ciekawskie uszy. Może to właśnie ten idealny moment…

- Spock, chciałbym cię o coś zapytać – zaczął Jim, spoglądając niepewnie na Wolkanina.

- Jeśli tylko będę znał odpowiedź, na pewno jej udzielę, kapitanie. Proszę pytać.

- Zawsze interesowała mnie jedna rzecz, odnośnie pańskiej rasy. Nigdzie też nie mogłem wyczytać tej informacji, dlatego uznałem, że najlepiej będzie spytać pana. Jak zapatrujecie się na sprawę homoseksualizmu?

Ostatnie zdanie Kirk wypowiedział bardzo szybko, starając się nadać swojemu głosowi naturalne brzmienie, jednak z przerażeniem stwierdził, że jego policzki się zaczerwieniły. Równie dobrze mógł być to skutek wypitego alkoholu, jednak trzydziestokilkuletni kapitan poczuł się nagle jak nastoletni chłopiec na lekcji biologii.

- Może pan jaśniej, kapitanie? – zapytał Spock. Nie wyglądał nawet na odrobinę zmieszanego, ale ciężko byłoby spodziewać się tego po kimś, kto prawie nigdy nie zmienia wyrazu twarzy.

- Zastanawia mnie to, ponieważ was naród słynie z kierowania się logiką, racjonalnych decyzji i tak dalej. Związki homoseksualne nie służą reprodukcji, więc czy nie są uważane przez was za nielogiczne? – Kirk czuł jak jego serce gwałtownie przyspiesza, ale spojrzał spokojnie w oczy Wolkaninowi, mając nadzieję, że ten nic nie zauważy.

- W istocie, tak jest. Jednak jest to ta część naszej natury, z którą nie możemy walczyć, więc po prostu to akceptujemy. Tępienie tego zjawiska byłoby barbarzyńskie i sprzeczne z naszą filozofią.

- Czyli homoseksualiści nie spotykają się z żadną formą… dyskryminacji?

- Kapitanie. – W głosie Spocka zabrzmiało coś, co przypominało wyrzut. – Dyskryminacja to typowo ludzka sprawa. Wolkanie nie mają w zwyczaju traktować inaczej osobników, którzy nie mają wpływu na to, jakimi są.

- Oczywiście. – Kirk nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. – Wybacz, to po prostu myślenie mojego niedoskonałego, ludzkiego umysłu. Ma jeszcze jedno pytanie. Czy dużo jest wolkańskich homoseksualistów?

- Muszę przyznać, że nie wiem. Nie prowadzimy żadnych rejestrów, podobnie jak nie nawykliśmy do obchodzenia się ze swoimi preferencjami na prawo i lewo.

- Rozumiem. – Kapitan skinął głową i zaczął wpatrywać się w trzymaną w dłoniach pustą szklankę. – Ja po prostu… Byłem ciekawy, bo… Widzisz, Spock, jest coś, co…

- Całujemy rączki, całujemy rączki, nie mam rymu, ale mam drinki! – Śpiewny głos McCoy'a rozbrzmiał nad ich głowami jak wystrzał armatni. Kirk jęknął głośno, jednak na szczęście doktor go nie usłyszał, zajęty rozdawaniem napojów. – Co tak niemrawo, Jimmy, mój chłopcze?

- Proszę, nie nazywaj mnie tak, Bones – powiedział kapitan, tłumiąc chęć westchnięcia. – Poza tym wybacz, ale muszę wracać na statek.

- Co, teraz? – zdziwił się McCoy. – Daj spokój, Jimmy, jesteśmy na przepustce. Mamy się bawić, bawić!

- Dlatego właśnie ty zostaniesz tutaj. Ta Andorianka wyraźnie wciąż się na ciebie patrzy, więc na twoim miejscu poświęciłbym jej trochę więcej uwagi. Do zobaczenia, Bones.

Kirk szybkim krokiem ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, lawirując pomiędzy stolikami. Gdy znalazł się już na cichym i jasnym korytarzu, poczuł ulgę. Cholerny McCoy. Czemu akurat teraz? Był już tak blisko, tak blisko… Jak chyba nigdy już nie będzie. Westchnął głęboko i ruszył przed siebie, pragnąc znaleźć jakieś ustronne miejsce, w którym mógłby pomyśleć. Nagle usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos.

- Kapitanie?

Odwrócił się i zobaczył Spocka. Wolkanin opanował do perfekcji bezszelestne poruszanie się.

- Słucham – powiedział Kirk, spoglądając niechętnie na oficera.

- Odniosłem wrażenie, że chciał mi pan powiedzieć coś ważnego, zanim doktor McCoy przerwał naszą rozmowę.

- Nie, panie Sp… - kapitan urwał wpół słowa. W sumie to dlaczego nie? Czy jakikolwiek inny moment będzie bardziej odpowiedni? – Właściwie to owszem, chciałem panu coś powiedzieć. Chociaż to chyba bardziej pytanie… Nieważne. W związku z naszą przerwaną rozmową chciałbym się dowiedzieć czy pan… Czy pan jest… - Spojrzał na swojego pierwszego oficera z nadzieją, że ten domyśli się, o co mu chodziło.

- Pyta pan, czy jestem homoseksualistą, kapitanie? – W głosie Spocka pobrzmiewało lekkie zdziwienie. – Z całym szacunkiem, ale czy ta wiedza jest istotna?

- Jest bardzo istotna – potwierdził Kirk. – Jest istotna dla mnie. – Zrobił pauzę, widząc jak lewa brew Spocka powoli się podnosi. – Lubię po prostu stawiać sprawy jasno i uznałem, że chcę wiedzieć, czy mam u pana jakąś szansę.

Powiedział to bardzo szybko, zanim jeszcze zdążył się zastanowić. Zdał sobie sprawę, że mógł to sformułować inaczej, lepiej, bardziej przystępnie. Źle to rozegrał, ale teraz pozostało mu tylko z napięciem i nadzieją patrzeć w oczy swojego towarzysza.

- Szansę? – powtórzył Spock. – O jakiej szansie pan mówi?

Kirk poczuł, że ma wielką ochotę się rozpłakać. No tak, Wolkanin nie rozumie podtekstów, nie rozumie aluzji, ukradkowych spojrzeń i ciepłych uśmiechów. To nie jest kolejna kobieta, którą zwabi uwodzicielska mina. To dużo więcej.

- Szansę – potwierdził Jim. – Szansę u mnie. Nie jako u kapitana, ale jako u człowieka. Mężczyzny. Szansę na coś, co my, ludzie, nazywamy byciem ze sobą.

Teraz Kirk słyszał już tylko głośny szum krwi, przepływającej mu przez głowę. Serce biło mu stanowczo zbyt szybko, jakby chciało wyrwać się z piersi. Dopiero po chwili odważył spojrzeć się na Spocka. Niestety nie mógł nic wyczytać z jego twarzy. Im dłużej Wolkanin milczał, tym bardziej Jim żałował tego, co powiedział i nabierał chęci na szybki odwrót.

- Muszę przyznać, że zaskoczył mnie pan, kapitanie – odezwał się wreszcie Spock. – Jednak jeśli mam być szczery, to coś w rodzaju… uczuć, które żywię do pana, zabrania mi powiedzieć ,,nie".

Kirk stanął jak wryty z głupkowato otwartymi ustami. Dopiero po chwili dotarł do niego sens słów Wolkanina.

- Spock! – wykrzyknął radośnie, łapiąc go za ramiona. – To znaczy, że tak?

- Kapitanie, powiedziałem jedynie, że…

- Twoje uczucia! Uczucia! Masz uczucia! – Kirk z radości nie był w stanie słuchać swojego pierwszego oficera. – Przyznajesz to!

- Nie rozumiem pańskiego entuzjazmu – powiedział Spock z nutą wyrzutu w głosie. – Dobrze wiem, co powiedziałem i podtrzymuję to, jednak osobiście wolałbym, żeby pan się uspokoił. Gwoli ścisłości, mówiłem o czymś na kształt uczuć, nie o uczuciach w ludzkim rozumieniu tego słowa.

- Jim – poprawił go Kirk, wpatrując się w niego roziskrzonymi oczami. – Mów mi Jim, przynajmniej po służbie. To rozkaz – dodał, widząc że Wolkanin chce protestować. – Nieważne, jak należy rozumieć to słowo, najważniejsze, że to przyznałeś. Chodźmy stąd, Spock. Musimy porozmawiać, ale nie tutaj. Tędy, powinniśmy dojść do parku. – Kapitan delikatnie popchnął towarzysza za ramię. – Będziemy mogli pooglądać sobie księżyce Titanu.

- Jeśli to sprawi panu… - Kirk zmierzył Spocka surowym spojrzeniem. – Jeśli to sprawi ci przyjemność… Możemy pójść – zgodził się łaskawie Wolkanin.

Kiedy tak szli spokojnym i pustym korytarzem, ramię w ramię, Jim czuł wzbierającą w sobie chęć kontaktu fizycznego ze Spockiem, jednak dzielnie powstrzymywał się przed złapaniem towarzysza w objęcia. Jego umysł i bez tego był w stanie wyjątkowej euforii. Po pierwsze, było to spowodowane ilością wypitego alkoholu, a po drugie… No cóż, jego myśli miały teraz spiczaste uszy. Po krótki marszu weszli do parku, tak pełnego gęstej i egzotycznej roślinności, że spokojnie mogli liczyć na trochę dyskrecji.

- Czemu pan… Czemu co chwila na mnie zerkasz? – zapytał Spock, gdy stanęli naprzeciwko przeszklonej ściany, pod baldachimem z dwóch wielkich palm. – Coś jest nie tak?

- Wręcz przeciwnie – odparł Kirk z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. – Po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Jestem bardzo, bardzo szczęśliwy z powodu tego, co powiedziałeś, Spock.

- Długo o tym pan myślał? – zapytał Wolkanin, najwyraźniej nie mogąc ścierpieć mówienia do kapitana na „ty".

- Bardzo długo – potwierdził Jim. Po chwili przeniósł wzrok na lśniące, purpurowe księżyce, migoczące za szybą. – Są piękne, prawda? Przyglądanie się przestrzeni kosmicznej nigdy mi się nie znudzi. Patrz, spadająca gwiazda! Pomyśl życzenie, Spock! – zawołał, potrząsając odruchowo za ramię towarzysza.

- To zwykła kometa, w dodatku znajdująca się w innej galaktyce – stwierdził Wolkanin. – Jej obecność lub nieobecność nie ma związku z ludzkimi pragnieniami. Prawdopodobieństwo spełnienia czyjegokolwiek życzenia jest jak jeden do…

- Tym razem twoje statystki zawiodły – przerwał mu Kirk. – Moje życzenie się spełniło.

- Tak szybko? – zdziwił się Spock. – Jeśli mogę zapytać, czego pan sobie życzył?

- Tego.

Jim szybkim ruchem wziął Wolkanina za rękę i splótł jego palce ze swoimi własnymi. Spock z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem spojrzał na uśmiechniętą twarz kapitana, ale nie zabrał dłoni.

- Nigdy nie zrozumiem ludzkich zachowań – stwierdził tylko.

- Zrozumiesz, Spock. One są gdzieś głęboko w tobie. – Kirk delikatnie wzmocnił uścisk. – A ja z wielką ochotą pomogę ci je odnaleźć.

- No cóż, to może być całkiem… ciekawe doświadczenie, kapitanie – powiedział Wolkanin, uprzejmie skinąwszy głową, jakby właśnie umówili się na popołudniową herbatkę.

Kirk uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, delikatnie muskając palcami skórę Spocka. Był pijany, to fakt, jednak miał pewność, że wydarzenia z tej nocy zostaną mu w pamięci, nie tylko dopóki nie pójdzie spać, ale przez całe życie. Po raz kolejny był tam, gdzie nie dotarł jeszcze żaden człowiek.


End file.
